


Agent Adler

by Dominatrix



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Budapest, Gen, Hurt, She loves him soo bad, She would be a BAMF agent, Spoiler for S 2 E 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanov meets SHIELD's new member, Agent Irene Adler. What has she to hide and why are the two women so similar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Adler

Natasha Romanov strolled along the dim corridor. A day without greater catastrophes had passed. It was the first calm day since…She couldn’t remember anymore. By now it didn’t make her sad. She was far too long involved for being sad.

She had volunteered for the night control. It gave her a sort of safety when she was the one to heck if everything was alright. Only then she was able to sleep, or if Clint did it. There was nothing that calmed her heart beat so well as Clint’s knock on her door, the expression in his eyes when he opened the door to tell her everything was okay. It were the same words - every time. The same words as back then in Budapest. _Don’t worry. Everything’s good._ He was the only one she believed this.

One after the other Natasha opened the doors that weren’t locked and looked inside. Everything was clear. As she turned in a rather afield corridor she saw a door standing open a gap. Bright light poured out in the corridor. Natasha’s body tensed, her right hand jerked to her weapon, which was fixed at a belt at her hip.  As always she expected the worst case. An enemy. Only two sorts of enemies would turn on the lights when they got in: Very stupid and very deadly ones. Natasha hoped it would be the former.

Absolutely silent she prowled towards the source of light. Natasha ignored her own racing heart beat in her ears and concentrated on the noises of her environment. She could hear nothing except the barely audible rhythm of her breath and a steady drumming noise. Without hesitating Natasha opened the door a little more, the gun now held with both hands, ready to shoot.

Their newest agent crouched on a chair, the red rouged lower lip fixated between her teeth and an almost sorrowful look aimed at her smart phone. The blood red painted nails of her left hand drummed restlessly on the table plate of steel. In the silence of the room, which was ablaze with light, the noise sounded quite ghostly. Natasha paused in the door frame and looked at the woman before she swallowed hard and took a deep breath. She wasn’t good at this.

“Are you alright?” The dark-haired woman startled from her thoughts and nearly dropped her phone before she whirled around on her chair.

“Yes. Yes, everything’s alright.”

“Really? I know that look.“

Natasha knew that their new agent had many questions. She fell in front of their feet only a few weeks ago, literally: On an infringement of a terror cell in Karachi she was caught as she seemed to flee from her own execution. After the usual interrogations and a test of her abilities – outstanding in close combat and use of fire arms, Natasha had seen it herself – she was put into SHIELD’s service. Above all Agent Adler seemed to be surprised how well Natasha could read in her face and apply it o one of her own situations. And Natasha could. Just too well.

„Budapest. Long story.“

Agent Adler accepted the polite refuse without a single movement of her attractive face. Natasha had made clear that she wouldn’t talk about this. Agent Adler was clever enough to let it rest. Instead her view veiled again, and Natasha knew who she now saw in front of her eyes. They had checked his file several times. An eccentric man with tendencies to the unusual. An excellent actor and fighter in close combat. Due to his intelligence he probably could rule nearly every country in the world if he would want to. She missed him, Natasha could see that. Her lips twitched as if she would pronounce his name silently and they almost stretched to a little smile before Natasha ripped her out of her thoughts.

“You won’t be able to see him again.” If Agent Adler was disappointed she didn’t show. She was a perfect agent. Natasha doubted that feelings would ever influence her work.

“I know.”

“Has he been a friend of yours?” Now the smile on Agent Adler’s lips widened fully, but the hurt expression in her big eyes remained.

“Not really” she answered.

“But you miss him.” Natasha was not in the position to make any suggestions, and she wouldn’t be upset if Agent Adler would have refused her at this point. But she didn’t. She still looked at Natasha, with a view so open it almost hurt to glance at her.

“A bit more every day.”

A heavy silence spread between the two women. It wasn’t uncomfortable. Both women recognized that they weren’t just similar: They were equal. Probably they would never become friends, but for now it was very calming to have a partner in battle.

“Where is he right now?” Agent Adler asked. She knew that Natasha knew. She had read Sherlock’s file, one time after the other. Every time she had had to smile. The file described a very intelligent, almost delusional man. It didn’t match him. Sherlock Holmes didn’t fit between two sheets of cardboard. Nobody could ever do that.

„In London. As always“ Natasha replied after a quick glance on her smart phone. She had access on SHIELD’s central data bank. She knew everything about Sherlock Holmes: When he rose in the morning, what kind of milk he drank, how often his flatmate had taken a cab this month, how many cases they had. They got much information from Sherlock’s brother Mycroft Holmes. He seemed to be the unofficial monarchy in Great Britain. He and Nick Fury had met once. They had hated each other from the first moment on.

“How is he?” For a moment Natasha was surprised about the softness and affection in Agent Adler’s voice, before she aimed her view at the display and clicked at the file again. After a moment of silence she lifted her head again. Agent Adler still sat on her chair, her head held high and her eyes attentive aimed at Natasha.

“Good. He works a lot.” She smiled wearily.

„He always does“ she said lowly and with a longing undertone in her voice.

 

“Do you want to be with him?” The question was stupid, she was out of place and far too personal. Natasha wanted to apologize, but she didn’t get the opportunity. Agent Adler answered way too fast. Obviously she had thought about this several times.

“No. It is better for both of us if we don’t see each other. Just promise me that SHIELD will have an eye on him.” Natasha nodded.

“We will protect him.”

Only a few months later Agent Adler resigned and disappeared. Natasha never saw her again.

Everything that had been left from her on this morning was a crumpled up newspaper on the table. The black letters of the head story had laughed scornful in Natasha’s face, and she had been barely able to imagine what these words had done to Agent Adler, what they had done to her trust in SHIELD. _Suicide of fake genius._

Natasha couldn’t even condemn Agent Adler’s behaviour.


End file.
